Devilman Catastrophes: Nabiki Tendo
by Dr Facer
Summary: Witnessing the horrible death of a man sends Nabiki Tendo into a spiral of fear and anxiety. Seeking safety, she locks herself inside her room. But tonight, something evil and terrible will force her to come out. Story set in the world of Devilman.


Devilman and all related content created by Go Nagai.

Ranma ½ and all related content created by Rumiko Takahashi.

_Prologue_

_Nabiki Tendo had seen many strange things in her short life. She had seen a __teenage boy transform into a very pretty, very attractive girl; she had seen a man turn into a panda, she had seen a young man turn into a gigantic bull with wings, she had seen an evil ogre... but those things could not compare to what she had seen these last few days._

_Nabiki__ Tendo had suffered a lot during her short life as well. Of the three Tendo daughters, Nabiki was the one who had secretly cried the most when their mother died. She had stopped crying, of course, but the wound was still open and unlike her older and younger sisters, she had nothing other than money to help her deal with it. It was because of this that she had created the icy facade she used to protect her vulnerable emotions from harm. But that icy facade could not protect her from what she had seen these last few days._

_She first saw it on the news, strange murders that were happening all over the world; corpses found with body parts missing or killed by apparently large animals, she had also heard about decapitated children. But even if she could deal with those savage murders mentioned on TV, she discovered she couldn't deal with what she saw three days later, as she walked back home from a friend's house. That day, Nabiki saw a man merely five steps ahead of her bang his head on the wall as he twisted and changed, tentacles growing from his skull, spider legs sprouting from his back and his hands twisting into horrid claws. Nabiki Tendo froze in fear as she saw this, and she couldn't move when the man, or what was left of him collapsed, dead, in front of her. It wasn't until a cop dragged her away from the mutated corpse that she reacted, and managed to walk back home._

_Nabiki had hardly abandoned her bedroom since that incident, five days ago._

_But who could blame her? Demons were attacking humanity. Real demons with the power to possess and mutate the body of a person into a hideous creature. Demons who could, if not possess __you; destroy you from the inside out. Demons that ate humans. Demons that killed humans for fun. Demons who wanted to exterminate every single human in the world._

_And considering all that, who could blame her?_

**Devilman** **Catastrophes:**

**Nabiki Tendo.**

**By**

**Dr Facer**

Nabiki, hands trembling a little, reached for her portable radio and turned it on. The little machine had been her only source of information since she had locked herself inside her bedroom five days ago. She had refused to talk about the current situation with her older sister, who by now just left her meals out of her door, knocking on it a couple of times to announce the food was there. She had refused to talk about it with her father who had been, surprisingly, acting like an adult for a change. She had also refused to talk about this with Nodoka, after all, the Saotome matriarch wasn't really a friend of hers. Ranma and Genma had yet to try to talk to her and for that, Nabiki was glad. Nabiki Tendo had, however, agreed to talk to her younger sister. Only once every day, just before midnight, Akane would knock on Nabiki's door and the older sister would let her in. Midnight however, was still several hours away.

Nabiki searched for a station that still transmitted, she had lost count of how many had simply vanished from the air the last few days and sighed in relief when she found something that wasn't static. As she expected, there was no music playing, only news about the current situation with the demons. She listened for a few minutes, learning that in just a matter of days the demon hunter squad created after the world's armies battle against the demons was lost had captured and killed hundreds of the demonic creatures worldwide; this however, hadn't stopped angry mobs from lynching people suspected of being demons. The middle Tendo sister turned the radio off at this point.

She knew about the mobs, her little sister had told her how her father, Ranma and Genma had been forced to participate in demon hunts, not that they had killed anyone, but they had cornered other men who were probably innocent for the angry mobs to do as they pleased. It was all they could do to keep others from suspecting them and given both Ranma and Genma's curses, it was in their best interests to keep people on their side; after all, just two days ago, a heavily sedated Happosai had been taken by a Demon Hunter squad. The hunters had chased the old master for hours, shooting him with sedatives until he dropped. Nabiki knew the old man would never come back, not that she cared much, as egoistical as it was, she believed that with Happosai gone, Nerima wouldn't be a target for the hunters, at least for a while.

Unfortunately for her, she turning her radio off prevented her from listening to what one Ryo Asuka had to say about demons. A statement so shocking it would turn frightened men into panicked wild animals, ready to kill each other at the slightest provocation.

The middle Tendo sister took in a deep breath, tossed the radio to her bed and walked slowly to her window. She had boarded it days ago, but she still could see the outside world through a small space between the boards she had purposefully left there. She remembered how, not even three months ago, she could still see some of the tall buildings of Tokyo proper but now, all she could see in the distance were dark pillars of smoke; it was a wonder that Nerima, like a few other districts surrounding the Capital, was still mostly in one piece. But Nabiki knew that wouldn't last long, as soon as the demon hunters finished with the areas closer to Tokyo's downtown, they would come back to her district, to see if Happosai hadn't 'infected' other people, and when that happened men, women and children would be taken prisoner, houses would be burned down and the angry mobs would turn on each other. In other words, the hunters' arrival would herald Nerima's end.

And the worse of it all was that, as Akane had told her once, demon hunters could not be bribed into ignoring a certain district or a certain family, so if you were innocent and taken into custody... it was as good as receiving a death sentence.

"And money doesn't work with them." Nabiki muttered as she sat on her bed, "Money doesn't work, for the first time since I can remember, money is not the answer... you can hardly buy anything anymore, factories are closed... people has stopped working... food is scarce... in a world like this... money is as useful as a bag full of shit!"

For Nabiki Tendo, knowing money was worth nothing was completely unnerving. Money was the foundation she had built all her beliefs on and having that foundation destroyed before her was almost as terrible as seeing that man mutate and die in front of her eyes. Nabiki swallowed at the memory of the man and how he died screaming in unimaginable pain. If money losing all its value scared her, the possibility of being possessed by a demon terrified her so much that she couldn't stop shaking every time she remembered the face of that person as he changed and died, all at the same time.

Scared and desperate, Nabiki did the same thing she'd done since she had returned home that day. She crawled to a corner of her room, just behind her bed, and curled herself into a ball as tears born of absolute panic slid down her face.

And just as every other night, Nabiki Tendo cried herself to a nightmare plagued sleep.

She woke up to find her room completely dark. She couldn't see light seeping from under her door, or coming in between the cracks of the boards covering her window. Was it so late that all her family was already asleep, or had something so terrible happened that nobody had turned on the lights on the hallway?

With unsteady steps, the middle Tendo daughter walked towards her door but did not immediately open it. Shaking with barely controlled fear, her imagination filling her mind with images of demons waiting on the hallway, the teenager stood frozen in fear for a long time until she forced herself to reach for the doorknob.

The hallway was empty, completely dark and filled with cold air. Sliding her hand over the wall, Nabiki found the light switch and turned it on; after the couple of seconds it took her eyes to adjust to the light bathing her, she walked to the master bedroom to check on her father first. The absolute silence, only disturbed by the sound made by her bare feet and the faint metallic smell filling the house were making her skin crawl, and Nabiki had to fight the urge to run back into her room with every step she took towards her father's chambers.

Finally, after what to her seemed an eternity, Nabiki reached her father's bedroom and tried to call him but the terrified girl found a lump in her throat prevented her from even whispering Soun's name. The middle Tendo daughter swallowed as she pressed herself to the door and managed to whisper, fearing speaking louder would attract a hideous beast in her direction.

"Dad, dad... are you awake, father?" Nabiki called, her voice so low it was barely audible. "Please... open the door. It's me..."

Hoping her father had listened, Nabiki stood still for several minutes until she understood Soun was not opening the door. Bracing herself, the teenager opened the door slowly, very slowly so she wouldn't make a sound. Once the door was opened enough for her to slide inside the room, Nabiki peeked inside, relaxing immediately as she saw her father's form sitting on the other end of his bed. He was giving her his back, but the moonlight bathed him and she could see that, other than the disturbing metallic smell filling the bedroom, he appeared to be fine.

"Why isn't he doing anything about the smell?" The middle Tendo sister wondered. Fearing her father had dirtied himself while he slept, Nabiki hesitated a moment before entering the room, it was Kasumi's work to deal with this but then again, helping her father wouldn't kill her and besides, he could clean himself and the stench was tolerable. "I guess waking him up so he can go get clean wouldn't be so difficult."

And with those words, Nabiki entered the master chamber, only to stop the moment she reached her father's bed. The reason why she stopped was not only the increased stench, but the cold liquid she had stepped on. The teenager looked down and under the moon's light she saw herself standing on a large, black pool of some strange, gooey substance.

"This can't possibly be... what I think it is..." The middle Tendo whispered as she forced herself to slowly walk around the large bed until she was standing in front of her father.

What Nabiki saw made her fall on her knees, shaking uncontrollably at the horror that hit her eyes like a demon's fist. The girl tried to scream, but her stomach turned and all she managed to do was gurgle before hot vile made her way up her stomach and she ended up vomiting the miso soup and fried rice she had eaten for dinner earlier.

"This... this can't be real..." Nabiki managed to say between the strong spasms that shook her from her stomach up. She dared to look at her father again and this time she managed to keep whatever was still in her stomach in.

What Nabiki had seen was her father, sitting at his bed's edge, his back covered by a large robe; his body was slightly lurching forward, with his arms dangling at his sides and his head hanging low. This by itself was not terrible at all, but Soun Tendo's midsection had been savagely cut open from side to side; his lungs had slid out of his ribcage and they hung freely between his legs, his stomach, kidneys and liver had also fallen out and rested among the man's guts, which lay a tangled mess between his feet. The terrible smell, Nabiki now understood, was caused not only by the large pool of blood she was kneeling in, but also because of the excrement that had spilled from inside her father's severed intestines.

"This can't be real..." She repeated and hoping against hope that this was all a dream, Nabiki reached for her father, somehow expecting to wake up the moment her fingers made contact. But she did not wake up. Her hand touched a very cold, very solid knee. It was then she understood this was not a nightmare, that her father was really the gored corpse in front of her, that the man who had raised her would never talk to her again, that she would never see him smile, cry, play shogi with Mr. Saotome or make a big fuss over even the simplest things.

"This is so unfair..." Nabiki muttered. "Why now... why now?"

The only answer Nabiki got was an ear-piercing shriek that cut through her panicked stupor like a sharp knife, it had been a pain filled cry yelled by a voice she immediately recognized as that of her younger sister.

"No... not Akane too!" The middle Tendo sister said as she stood up and rushed out of her father's room. Nabiki quickly ran for the stairs; in her altered state, only one thing still made sense and that was the one constant in her family life for the last two years: no matter what the problem was, Ranma always saved Akane. Surely Ranma had listened to Akane's scream and was on his way but Nabiki ran towards the Saotomes' room anyway, just in case they hadn't listened.

The young girl reached the bottom of the stairs and quickly entered the hallway that led to the where Ranma and his parents slept. Nabiki, however, stopped as soon as she turned on the lights. The hallway was a bloodbath, the walls and floor were covered in blood and in front of her was a lifeless panda, its massive white and black body stained completely red by the blood that had spilled from its open neck. The middle Tendo sister tried to pry her eyes away from the death animal, but the knowledge that this had been a human being and not a beast made it impossible for her to look away.

"Mr. Saotome too... he and my father were very strong and they both were... they both were...." The girl swallowed as one tear slid down her cheek. "They both were killed..."

Nabiki had never really gotten along with Genma and while she respected his skill as a martial artist, she never really considered him more than a freeloader with a bottomless pit for a stomach, but she never thought the man deserved to die like this. Like an animal. Whoever had done this refused Genma Saotome a human death, choosing instead to humiliate the aging martial artist by killing him in his cursed form.

"I'm sorry for you Mr. Saotome...." Nabiki finally whispered. Having nothing else to do for the dead Saotome, she slowly made her way towards the guests room, her steps were shaky now; after all, Nabiki was almost sure the rest of the Saotome family was dead as well.

It didn't take Nabiki long to reach her destination and hoping against hope, she opened the door and looked inside the Saotome's room. She quickly took several steps back until her hips hit the opposite wall. Nabiki's stomach churned again, and the girl vomited for the second time that night. Or at least she tried, she had emptied her stomach before, and the only thing she threw up was a mouthful of acid, yellowish vile.

Ranma and Nodoka were of course inside the room, but they were as dead as her father and Mr. Saotome had been. The reason she had thrown up again was because of what the killer had done to mother and son. Cleaning her lips with the shirt of her now bloodied nightgown, Nabiki forced herself to look at the floor and walk away from the room, trying to escape an image of death she knew would follow her to the grave.

What Nabiki saw first in the Saotome's room had been Nodoka's nude body, in the middle of a pool of blood and pinned to the floor by her own Katana. Nodoka's corpse was almost completely undamaged, missing only the head which lay in a corner of the room. Nabiki had almost not recognized it, since the killer had taken the time to cut off the nose and ears, as well as to rip the eyes out of the sockets.

But the worse had been Ranma. Ranma had died bloodily in her girl form. Her corpse was naked, but gored beyond belief, the redhead's breasts were of a purplish color, proof that the murderer had mauled them and tried to rip them off, Ranma's face was a horrible mask of absolute suffering, the eyes bulging out in fear and pain; her arms and legs were twisted and broken, but what really had sent Nabiki over the edge was Ranma's lower section. Two broom sticks protruded from Ranma's stomach, which would not have shocked Nabiki so much if it weren't for the fact the two broom sticks had been shoved into the redhead's vagina until they tore through the abdomen. That was what had caused Nabiki to puke again, the realization that Ranma had, literally, been turned into a girl and then raped to death.

The middle Tendo sister, leaning on the wall for support, managed to walk all the way to the living room, she would have collapsed there, but that pain filled shriek was shouted again, only now, someone or something, had cut it short.

"Akane...!" Nabiki said looking through the open door to where her sister's shriek had come from: the martial arts dojo. The middle Tendo sister hesitated for a moment; the lights were on inside the dojo, which meant that the killer was in there, torturing and slowly killing her little sister.

Or maybe Akane was just wounded and Kasumi was taking care of her.

"Yes, that is possible..." Nabiki murmured to herself, clinging to that idea as if her life depended on it. She knew it was far more possible that both her sisters were dead but her heart couldn't stop hoping they were alive, because then the three of them could escape together, find a safe place and hide there until all of this was over.

She was thinking that when she arrived to the dojo and, hesitantly, slid the door open. For the third time that night, Nabiki Tendo wished all of this was a nightmare. Yes, both her sisters were inside the dojo, the scene the two of them depicted, however, was enough to almost drive Nabiki insane.

Nabiki saw Kasumi down on her knees, keeping Akane firmly on her lap. A touching scene in different circumstances, but Akane's legs were twitching and her face was devoid of life. Kasumi, however, was too busy to pay attention to her middle sister, because she was fiercely biting down on Akane's neck. The elder sister pulled back, tearing Akane's throat open as she ripped a large chunk of flesh and muscle with her teeth.

Nabiki couldn't do anything but watch in horror as her sweet older sister chewed and loudly swallowed Akane's flesh. Smiling, Kasumi bit Akane's face now, tearing off her little sister's left cheek, which she devoured as if it was the most delicious thing in the world.

Nabiki was about to scream, but it was then Kasumi spoke, her words shaking the middle sister worse than all the things she had just seen.

"Akane's flesh and blood are still warm. Why don't you try some?" Kasumi said, her gentle smile shining through the blood that ran from her lips to her neck. "Heh... she's a fresh kill after all, look how her body still spasms."

"Kasumi... sister.... you did all this...?" Nabiki whispered, her body shaking as her eyes filled with new tears; her heart aching like it never had ached before. The image of her sweet older sister, smiling at her a bloody smile as she offered her the chance to eat their younger sister was enough to send her into a state of absolute panic, it took Nabiki all her self control to keep herself from losing her mind.

"Of course I did!" The elder Tendo sister said, a smile still adorning her face. "This world will belong to the demons sooner or later, I did them all a favor by killing them. Better for them to die seeing a face they trust than that of a devil, don't you agree?"

"You... you've gone insane...!" Nabiki gasped, realizing that would be the only way for Kasumi to commit the horrible murders she had just seen. "Oh Kasumi... of all of us... why you?"

"What are you talking about? I am perfectly sane." Kasumi said, still smiling as sweetly as she usually did. "I must admit killing Soun was interesting, it was the first time I'd kill a human, and I wanted to do it right... I feared it would be difficult, but it turned out to be so easy!"

Kasumi laughed as she wiped Akane's blood from her mouth and then went on.

"...He never expected me to stab him and cut him open like that. But you know what was the best part of killing Soun?" Kasumi giggled. "He was so shocked to see my face he couldn't scream, not even when I spilled his guts on the floor. And you know what? Killing him felt so good! Killing a man made me feel so alive that I knew I would never get enough of it."

"But... our own father..."

"Mr. Saotome was easier," Kasumi interrupted. "I wanted to kill him in his sleep, but I was lucky to catch him as he walked out of the bathroom in that panda form he could take. Did I tell you how interesting that is? Changing form is something only demons should be able to do. He didn't expect me to kill him either, and I can assure you... when the knife cut him and he fell back, the eyes of that panda showed so much surprise and fear that I could almost taste it."

At the mention of a knife, Nabiki finally noticed the large butcher knife that lay next to Kasumi's knee. The blade was bathed in blood, and the mere sight of it, accompanied by the eerie words of her older sister were enough to convince Nabiki that her older sister was planning to kill her too.

"Nodoka was the only one who put up a fight. I found her in the hallway, she was calling for Genma, claiming she had heard something and asking if everything was OK. The woman carried that katana of hers and seemed ready to attack. When she saw me and what I had done to her husband she was too shocked to do anything, but she recovered fast enough to try to stab me with her sword. She missed, of course... but I didn't." Kasumi reached for her knife and showed it to Nabiki. "I stabbed her in the throat and she fell, bleeding and trying to scream. The fact she attacked me angered me, though. That is why I used her sword to cut her head off."

Kasumi sighed and smiled again. "Nodoka's blood... some of it flew to my lips when I hacked at her neck... it was delicious... warm and salty... there's nothing better than the taste of a woman's blood... that made me think and I finally decided to try her flesh, just to see if it was just as tasty. I cut off her nose and ears... and trust me Nabiki, they tasted great! The eyes were awful, though."

"And what about Ranma...?" Nabiki managed to ask. "Why did you...?"

"Ranma?" Kasumi scoffed, "He was too arrogant for a human, claiming he was strong enough to fight the demons all by himself. He had to be punished in the worst way imaginable. That is why I dragged his mother's corpse to his room and why I brought those broomsticks with me. You should have seen the expression on his face when I woke him up with a splash of cold water. The fear he felt after he saw his mother's corpse pinned to the floor in front of him was quickly replaced by a powerful anger. It took a lot of effort for this body to pin Ranma to the ground and impale her cunt with the broomsticks. And you know what? He was the first one to actually scream. Ranma screamed so sweetly for me when her folds were torn and her womb pierced... and that final scream when the sticks finally went through her belly was priceless, I can still listen to it!"

"Ranma's screams, unfortunately, lured Akane into the room. She was too scared to move until I stabbed her, but when I did she reacted and managed to run from me. She chose to hide here in the dojo, but as you can see I quickly found her. Killing Akane was slightly disappointing, though. I expected her to put up a fight... instead of it, she let me stab her as I pleased. She did scream twice, though, and I imagine you heard her and that is why you ended up here. That is a shame. I wanted you to see all this tomorrow, not now."

"You wanted me to see this?" A shocked Nabiki screamed. The middle Tendo sister could feel her stomach turning at the confession her older sister had just made, and the horrifying memory of the murders of her family was threatening to overwhelm her mind. The reason as to why Kasumi had killed everyone eluded her, and the absolute fear she felt prevented her from linking her thoughts coherently. Still, Nabiki's strong mind put things together and, without consciously thinking it, she listened to herself speak.

"You... you beast!... You are not Kasumi! My sister would never do these horrible things!"

Kasumi dropped the knife she held, pushed Akane's corpse to the side and slowly stood up, her angelical smile never leaving her face. "Yes, indeed. I am a demon. Heh... your mind is stronger than what I had imagined if you can still think straight after all you've seen, Nabiki. I must give you credit for not succumbing to your fear."

The thing that inhabited Kasumi's body giggled as she stared at Nabiki. "I possessed your sister less than a month ago. Her mind was so easy to destroy that it was almost boring doing it. But you... your mind is the strongest I have sensed, you will be a perfect host for my lady!"

Before Nabiki could do something, the thing that was inside Kasumi decided to come out, and the middle Tendo sister couldn't do anything but watch as the body of her older sister transformed into something absolutely hideous.

The first change was the neck. Kasumi's neck elongated and raised the head more than two meters up, then were the arms which also extended several times their size while the hands burst into deadly claws. The legs came next, the skin covering them tearing as a hard exoskeleton took its place, molding the appendages into insect-like extremities; Kasumi's nightgown was shredded into ribbons by the force of the transformation, revealing a very attractive torso and two firm and rather large breasts; so far, this was the only part of Kasumi's body that had not changed. This however, did not last. The stomach was tore inside out, revealing a large dog-like snout and Kasumi's breasts slit open from the nipples down, revealing two large squid-like eyes.

When the transformation ended, only Kasumi's head, high up in the air, remained as a testament of the young woman's lost humanity.

"Oh God... Kasumi..."

"God?" The demon laughed, his voice a high pitched squeal. "He doesn't care about you humans! Otherwise he would have stopped us when we decided to finish with you! Now give in to your fear or die like the animal you are!"

Nabiki didn't answer, the massive fear that had been building up inside her as she found the dead bodies of her family and as she listened to how the demon killed them, the fear that had momentarily being under control when she realized her sister had not murdered anyone, was now back a hundred times stronger, and had completely paralyzed her. The intense panic Nabiki felt at the idea of being possessed by a demon was all it took for her body to abandon all reason and act completely on instinct, turning and running for the dojo's door.

And it was then when it happened.

She felt as if struck by lightning, a powerful force entering her body and shaking her as a rag doll. Then, she felt intense pain shooting through her head, as if this strange force was trying to completely destroy her mind and soul.

Nabiki fell on her knees as the pain became too much. But then, just as quickly as it had started, the pain vanished and in its place, an indescribable power spread through her, a power so massive she could not even describe it.

The young girl stood up slowly, a murderous grin now adorning her face as she turned to look at the demon that had killed her older sister and was now using her body. Nabiki couldn't stop herself from laughing a macabre laugh as the idea of disemboweling the monster in front of her filled her mind.

The demon actually backed up a step at the laughter and the expression adorning the face of the woman it had intended to sacrifice to one of the higher class demons. It seemed that instead of accomplishing her mission, all it had managed to do was to create another Devilman.

"Lady Lilith..." The demon called. "Don't you recognize me? It is I, Alderameck, your faithful servant! I got this young body for you, to replace your wounded one! Just as your lover, the great master Zenon ordered!"

Nabiki didn't answer; she instead laughed out loud and spread her arms open, allowing her body to change. Her nightgown was torn by two black feathered wings that shot from her back, most of her skin was quickly covered by soft, velvety black fur, her hands and fingers grew longer ending in razor sharp claws; a black tail also grew from her lower back and swung anxiously from side to side. The skin of her breasts, not covered by the black coat, changed to a bluish color, as did the skin on her face which also remained uncovered. Nabiki's features also changed, her eyes turned into two fiery, pupil-less red slits, her ears shifted to the top of her head and changed into pointy, feline like ears, her hair shortened and mixed with the black coat covering her back, two short horns grew then and crowned her forehead; when the transformation ended, Nabiki smiled a fang filled smile to show how much she seemed to enjoy this new, powerful body.

"Alderameck..." Nabiki called. "You must die... and I must kill you!"

Saying no more, Nabiki Tendo jumped at the demon who took everything away from her, and she didn't stop attacking it until she had spilled its entrails all over the dojo.

...Sunrise came several hours later and found the dojo completely destroyed. Right in the middle of it, a very pretty teenage girl sat in the middle of a pool of crimson. All around her were the gory remains of an unrecognizable monster. The girl however, was not paying attention to that. She only seemed to care about the severed head she kept pressed against her chest with her left hand and the dead girl she kept firmly into her lap with her right.

The teenage girl was crying quietly. She had not stopped crying for hours.

Nabiki had used the powers of the demon who tried to possess her to extract immediate revenge from the monster that killed her family. She had severed the head of her older sister from the monster's neck and now couldn't find herself able to let it go. It was the same with the body of her younger sister. Nabiki Tendo, sitting naked in the middle of the ruined dojo that once was her family's hope for the future, with tears sliding endlessly down her face, could not let go of the mauled remains of her dead sisters.

_Epilogue_

_Nabiki Tendo zipped up her black jacket and jumped down the large rock she had been standing at and sighed in disappointment as she started to walk around the ruins of what used to be a busy avenue. She had expected to find Hokkaido in better shape, but alas, it was also completely destroyed. _

_Nabiki was not looking for human survivors, she hadn't seen any in more than a month and besides, she didn't consider herself a human being anymore. She had given up her humanity after Ukyo discovered her powers and tried to deliver her to the Demon Hunters, almost three months ago. What she was looking for were demons. She had killed several of those beasts already, and was planning on killing every single one of them until she had met and killed that Zenon bastard the demon Alderameck had mentioned gave the order to use her as a host._

_Too bad for them their plans had backfired. Nabiki had yet to understand why she had managed to kill the Demon who tried to possess her and steal its powers for herself, but she didn't really care. This power she now had would be the key for her revenge. _

_The only thing that did bother her though, was the loneliness. She had been a loner before, since other people refused to talk to her, afraid she would con them; but now that she didn't even have her sisters to talk to, she was starting to feel truly alone; there were, of course, those strange voices calling her that she had heard in her mind a few times the last couple of weeks. Nabiki had ignored the voices, after all, it could be a trap or a sign of her finally losing her mind. She didn't like any of those options, so she simply pretended not to hear the voices at all. _

_She was thinking about that__ when she saw him, a tall young man about her age. She stopped, waiting for the stranger, who was looking at her, to make the first move. _

_He did. He walked until he was right in front of her and stared deeply into her eyes. Nabiki found that she couldn't look away. Suddenly, as she stared into his stern gaze, she realized this man was just like she was: a human with the powers of a demon._

"_You have ignored our call," the stranger said. "It is nice to finally find you. You have the powers of Lilith, one of the strongest demons. My name is Akira Fudo, I was the first of our kind, the first Devilman, and I need your help."_

"_I am Nabiki Tendo," she answered, actually glad there were more people like her out there. She, however, had more important things to do. "And if I have ignored you call, it's because I have my own plans, and they don't involve me helping others."_

"_You have not heard my offer, "Akira said. "I want you to join my Devilman army. You can help us fight and kill the demons. We might not win this war, but we will at least kill as many of those bastards as we can."_

_Nabiki considered the offer for a moment. She was aware from what some of the demons she had killed said, that she was not strong enough to kill Zenon by herself. But maybe as a part of an army, she would have the power to kill him. And besides... if she joined this group, she wouldn't have to be alone anymore._

"_Alright__,__" __s__he said and shook the hand Akira Fudo offered her. "I'll join you... But Zenon is mine, you can help me bring him down, but only I can kill him, understood?"_

_Akira Fudo smirked and nodded. "Understood. Welcome to the Devilman Army, Nabiki Tendo." _

END

First of all, extra thanks to Hellhound-d.o.w for beta reading this fanfic.

Now some notes: This short story is part of a larger project I will work on when I have the time for it. For this particular project I will incorporate characters from other manga series into the events depicted in the Devilman story.


End file.
